Puppit Meets A Star/Transcript
(The episode begins with Puppit solving a puzzle in her room. Draggle walks in giving her a piece of paper ) Draggle: Hey Puppit. I've got you something. Puppit: What is it? (gasps) It's the last piece of the puzzle! WOOHOO! (calls the number) Phone Announcer: Thank you for calling the winner's number of the Molly Macow sweepstakes. Please hold until someone can get to you. Puppit: Okay, I'll hold. Molly Macow (singing to the tune of This Old Man, on phone): Blue is cool, I love blue, it's the color of the sky, and the water too... Draggle (to the viewers): (sighs) If there's anything Puppit is obsessed with, it would be Molly Macow. Penguala: Hey, Draggle. What's going on? Draggle: Puppit won the sweepstakes for the Molly Macow live show and now she's calling the number. Penguala: Cool! Molly Macow (singing to the tune of This Old Man, on phone): Red is the best, better than the rest, red's the color of apples and roses, colors of the rainbow are beautiful- Operator Farrow (on phone): Greetings. Are you here to claim your prize for the sweepstakes? Puppit: Yeah! I am! Operator Farrow (on phone): Well guess what? You won tickets to the Molly Macow Learning is Fun live show and meet and greet, which is tomorrow! Puppit: Woohoo! Can't wait! Operator Farrow (on phone): Your tickets will be here to you this evening. (hangs up) Puppit: HEY GUYS! Did you hear that!? I WON THE TICKETS TO THE MOLLY MACOW LEARNING IS FUN LIVE SHOW! Penguala: Amazing! Is it okay if I go with you too? Puppit: Yeah! You do not wanna miss this cool show! Draggle: Well, I'm not going to that dumb show! Puppit: C'mon, it'll be fine! (grabs one of the toys) She's gonna sing this... (pushes button) Molly Macow (singing to the tune of This Old Man): Yellow is fun, like this sun, and the bees and the dandilions- Puppit: And this... (pushes button again) Molly Macow (singing to the tune of I've Been Working On The Railroad): I've been working with my shape friends, all the living long day... My friends are squares, circles- Puppit: And this! (pushes button one more time) Molly Macow (singing to the tune of Oh Danny Boy): We had a grand old time today, we played games, sang songs and learned stuff too... Draggle (yelling): UUUUUUGGHHHHH! (runs to his room) (Draggle grabs his phone and calls Lynx) Lynx (on phone): Hey, Draggle! What's up? Draggle: Didn't you hear the news!? Puppit won those sweepstakes to the Molly Macow live show! Lynx (on phone): Okay... are you going? Draggle: No. Penguala's going with her. Lynx (on phone): Good. Because there's a 1 hour Rascal marathon tomorrow with a NEW EPISODE! Draggle: Sweet! Wanna come over to watch it? Lynx (on phone): Sure! See ya then! (hangs up) Draggle (to Penguala and Puppit): Lynx is coming over for the Rascal the Wonder Pup marathon TOMORROW! Puppit: Okay. Have fun during the marathon tomorrow! (That evening, Puppit receives her tickets) Draggle: Puppit! Look what I've got... Puppit: (gasps) The tickets to the Molly Macow Learning is Fun Live Show and Meet and Greet! WOOHOO! Deeraloo: Congratulations, Puppit! Cheetree: Nice! I hope you have fun there! Puppit: I will! And I can't wait to meet Molly! Penguala: I'm sure you will be happy to meet her. Draggle: What time does it start? Puppit: At 3:30pm tomorrow. Draggle: That's the same time as the Rascal the Wonder Pup marathon! (That night, Penguala is telling a story to Puppit in her room) Penguala: And so, the elefly finally managed to make her one wish. And guess what? Her wish came true! Puppit: Cool! My wish is to meet Molly Macow. And guess what? It's about to come true! Penguala: I know! Now you have a big day tomorrow, so ya may want to get to bed early. Puppit: Okay, Penguala. Good night! Penguala: Good night, Puppit. (Puppit heads to sleep and Penguala turns the lamp off and leaves the room. The next day, Puppit is getting ready to head to the live show) Penguala: Puppit, this is it! You're gonna get to see Molly Macow! Puppit: I know! And that's what makes it so exciting! Penguala: And it's 3:15 now so we should get going. Puppit: Woohoo! Hatch ya later, Draggle! Draggle: See ya! (Puppit and Penguala leave the hatchy-house while Draggle's calling Lynx on his phone) Lynx (on phone): Hey Draggle! I'm coming over right now to see the marathon. Draggle: Sweet! See ya in a few minutes! (Meanwhile, Puppit and Penguala are heading over to Hatchtopia Theatre to go to the event) Puppit: So how's Molly gonna react when she sees me? Penguala: Molly's gonna love to see you, Puppit! You're gonna love what's gonna happen. (The two arrive) Penguala: Here we are! Ticket Booth Foxfin: Tickets, please. Puppit: Here ya go! (hands the Foxfin the tickets) Ticket Booth Foxfin: Guessing your here to see the Molly Macow live show and meet and greet? Puppit: Yeah! And I'm gonna love it! Ticket Booth Foxfin: Have fun at the show! Puppit: We will! (Meanwhile, Draggle and Lynx are getting ready to watch Rascal the Wonder Pup) Draggle: Are you ready for this? The ultimate Rascal adventure of a lifetime? Lynx: Yeah! Draggle: Let's do this! (Draggle switches on the TV. Meanwhile Puppit and Penguala are in the theatre waiting for the show to start) Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! It's time for the Molly Macow Learning is Fun Live Show! Puppit: Woohoo! Children's Chorus (singing offscreen): The more we play together, together, together, the more we play together, with Molly Macow! (Molly Macow comes on stage) Molly Macow: Hey boys and girls! It's me, Molly Macow! Are you ready to have an whole hour of fun? Puppit and Young Hatchimals: Yeah! Molly Macow: Well let's play together! (singing to the tune of Bingo) You know what I like the best, and that word is FRIENDS! F-R-I-E-N-D-S! F-R-I-E-N-D-S! F-R-I-E-N-D-S! What does that spell? Puppit and Young Hatchimals: Friends! Molly Macow (singing to the tune of Bingo): You can spell it the best and it's so fun, and that word is FRIENDS! F-R-I-E-N-D-S! F-R-I-E-N-D-S! F-R-I-E-N-D-S! What does that spell? Puppit and Young Hatchimals: Friends! Molly Macow: Great job! It's a colorful and magical world out there, so let's sing about it! (now singing to the tune of This Old Man): Red is the best, better than the rest, Puppit (singing along): Red's the color of apples and roses, colors of the rainbow are beautiful.. Isn't learning fun and cool? Yellow is fun, like this sun, and the bees and the dandilions... (Meanwhile, back at the hatchy-house, Draggle and Lynx are watching an episode Rascal the Wonder Pup) Draggle: He's getting away! C'mon Rascal, you've got this! (Rascal destroys Dr. Zuli's robot) Dr. Zuli (on TV): CURSES! Foiled again! Draggle: He did it! Lynx: Yeah! (Meanwhile at the theatre, Puppit is watching the live show) Molly Macow: (singing to the tune of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star) Purple is so wonderful, I see something so purple... paintings, violets, lilies too... purple is for me and you... yes our rainbow's beautiful, isn't learning fun and cool? Puppit: That is so cool! Molly Macow: Great job! Now let's sing the counting song! (singing to the tune of Row Row Row Your Boat) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10... those are our numbers. Let's all count again! (now speaking) Okay everyone, next up is our shape song! (singing to the tune of I've Been Working On The Railroad) I've been working with my shape friends, all the living long day... My friends are squares, circles- (Meanwhile, back at the hatchy-house, Draggle and Lynx are watching the new episode Rascal the Wonder Pup) Draggle: Look! That Kittycan's still on the edge! Rascal, save him! (Rascal flies over to the top edge of a skyscraper to save a Kittycan) Lynx: Is he gonna make it!? (Rascal saves the Kittycan) Draggle: Yes! I knew it! Kittycan (on TV): Thanks, Rascal. You're the best! Rascal (on TV): It was no biggie. Announcer (on TV): And so, Rascal saved the Kittycan. Tune in next time for another exciting adventure of... Rascal the Wonder Pup! (Draggle turns the TV off) Draggle: So, wanna play a game before Puppit gets back? Lynx: Sure! (Meanwhile at the Theatre) Molly Macow: It's time to say goodbye to our friends, everyone. Wanna help me sing the goodbye song? Puppit and Young Hatchimals: Yeah! Molly Macow: Okay! Here we go! (now singing to the tune of Oh Danny Boy) We had a grand old time today, we played games, sang songs and learned stuff too. Remember all the good times that we will share, and I will always remember you! Puppit, Molly Macow, and Young Hatchimals (singing): Oh we can't wait to see each other again, especially when we sing and dance to be proud, but we will always be HFFs, my friend, so until we meet again, goodbye for now! Molly Macow: Goodbye everyone! I can't wait to see you at the meet and greet! (Puppit and Penguala leave the auditorium) Puppit: I can't wait to meet Molly in person! And I wanna be first to see her! (Puppit and Penguala wait at a bench) Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the Molly Macow meet and greet starts now! Puppit: Woohoo! (Penguala and Puppit go to the meet and greet. Penguala sits on a bench watching Puppit go to meet Molly Macow) Molly Macow: Hello! What's your name? Puppit: My name's Puppit! Molly Macow: Puppit, am I glad to see you! It's me, Molly Macow! Puppit: (gasps in joy) Wanna play? Molly Macow: Of course! (singing to the tune of The More We Get Together) The more we play together, together, together... Puppit and Molly Macow (singing): The more we play together, the happier we'll be! Penguala: (giggles) Molly Macow (singing): Cause you are my best friend, Puppit (singing): And you are mine too! (giggles) (now speaking) This is the best day ever! Penguala: Awww... Puppit, it's almost time for dinner. So we better get going. Molly Macow: Toodle-oo to you! Puppit: To you too! (Penguala and Puppit exit the area) Molly Macow (singing to the tune of This Old Man): Puppit dear, I love you, yes I really really do... Puppit: Molly... (That night, Puppit is talking to Draggle about how her day went) Puppit: And then, I actually met Molly Macow! She was fun! Draggle: (giggles) Wow, you've must've had a good time there. Listen, I'm sorry for denying to go with you. I know I don't like that show, but- Puppit: It's okay, Draggle. Penguala got plenty of video of me playing with Molly. Draggle: Oh, okay. Well, good night, Puppit. Puppit: Good night, Draggle. (falls asleep) (Draggle turns off the lamp in Puppit's room and closes the door. The episode ends.)